


January Request Ficlets

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ficlets requested in January 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	January Request Ficlets

It had been a lark, a little bit of fun between friends.

Dinah had not been around bowmen for so many years without picking up a trick or two, but she had balked at the blindfold. She made an excuse, one that was plausible, but a lie.

She hated not being able to see, too akin to the feeling of not being in control, drawing memories of…

She forgot just who she was with, that the lie had been noted, the reaction catalogued.

Weeks later, as she shuddered under Barbara's knowing kisses, unable to see, she would remember, would know that Barbara would never let her be victim to an old demon like that fear again.

Now, when she could not see, she would remember surprise caresses, gentle kisses, and the warmth of a redheaded angel laying with her.

* * *

He holds the boy, lets him lean into the solid wall of armored muscle, and sees himself. He aches for the child, feels the sting of failure, that another child has faced the pain and grief.

He knows what is supposed to happen to boys who lose their parents. It bothers him; this boy has no Alfred to pick him up, strengthen him, give him resolve to survive.

The inkling of an idea forms, ferments in the bond of two boys forged in blood and tragedy.

When Dick Grayson comes into the home of Bruce Wayne, it cements further.

But it is written in stone the moment Batman has his Robin for the first time.

Two partners, setting out to stop the tragedies that might have been.

* * *

Speedy holding Robin after a fight, pressing a clean cloth to a free-bleeding nose, laughter between them for Robin failing to duck in time.

Dick pressing a cold rag to the back of Roy's neck, blood coming with the violent heaves as the withdrawal punishes him again.

Arsenal, cursing in Dineh as Nightwing sprawls, blood seeping from his temple, and Deathstroke disappearing from view as the rest of the team arrives.

Two young men, costumes torn and tattered, held in the arms of the men who raised them, across a brutal battlefield, blood flowing from both.

Blue eyes meeting green, one man rebuilding a life torn from him in the blood and death of millions, the other finally recognized as being one of the big boys in the field…and smiles between them as they both know they never would have made it alone.

By blood spilled, brothers to the end.

* * *

They'd been drinking far too much; Dinah can tell by the buzz behind her ears, and the fact that the room looks like Count Vertigo is visiting.

It had seemed so right, though, when Ollie invited them for dinner, when they had dropped Roy off last time. Good Italian food, a fine wine, and too many 'remember whens' had led to the one bottle of wine becoming two, very empty carafes.

When Hal says it, Dinah just giggles, looking at him through dark, long eyelashes, and gives him her best 'mother' face.

"Hal, behave."

He cracks a smile, moving too fast, at an angle to sit on the floor at her feet, reaching up into her chair.

"Just once, and no one to say a thing after?" he presses, as Ollie slides that much closer on the couch shared with Dinah.

Definitely drinking far too much, Dinah decides, as she draws Hal up on the couch with her and Ollie, before the lines between who is where blurs, and all she can do is feel.


End file.
